galeriansashfandomcom-20200215-history
Tghftg
"Mirrors" Aren't you somethin' to admire? 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror And I can't help but notice You reflect in this heart of mine If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find Just know that I'm always Parallel on the other side 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Aren't you somethin', an original 'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample And I can't help but stare, 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes I can't ever change without you You reflect me, I love that about you And if I could, I would look at us all the time 'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me Yesterday is history Tomorrow's a mystery I can see you lookin' back at me Keep your eyes on me Baby, keep your eyes on me 'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby) I'll tell you, baby, it was easy Comin' back here to you once I figured it out You were right here all along It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me And now it's clear as this promise That we're making two reflections into one 'Cause it's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me You are, you are the love of my life x10 Now you're the inspiration for this precious song And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home Just to let you know, you are You are, you are the love of my life x8 Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you My reflection, in everything I do You're my reflection and all I see is you My reflection, in everything I do You are, you are the love of my life x16 Thanks to Monica, Chi Mai, Kshitj Prasad, KO, Shraddha Sharma for correcting these lyrics. * Submit Corrections * JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE Lyrics * A-Z Lyrics Writer(s): Jerome Harmon, Chris Godbey, Timothy Mosley Copyright: Universal Music - Z Tunes LLC, Virginia Beach Music, Jerome Harmon Productions, Underdog West Songs, Sony/ATV Ballad, Warner-tamerlane Publishing Corp., WB Music Corp.